Os Olhos Esmeralda
by Rayline Li
Summary: anda a solta um doido varrido k mata mulheres c olhos verdes. Sakura e Shaoran estao casados, e com uma surpresa. sera k conxeguirao derrotalo? cap.5 online ate k enfim. reviews, please.
1. Prólogo

anda a solta um doido varrido k mata mulheres c/ olhos verdes.a mt anos atras, num tempo remoto, uma rapariga cega com poderes, 2 esmeraldas tb c/ poderes, um homem com poderes malignos. Sakura e Shaoran estao com uns problemas,sera k conxeguirao derrotar este nv inimigo?

Os Olhos Esmeraldas

Capítulo I

Prólogo

Estava tudo calmo na pacata cidade de Tomoeda, quando, de repente, ouve-se um grito de uma mulher. Ao ouvirem o grito, as pessoas da vizinhança vão a correr, para ver o que se estava a passar, quando deparam com um cenário medonho, a mulher, que há pouco tinha gritado, encontrava-se agora cheia de sangue, devido ao corte profundo no pescoço, e com os olhos arrancados das órbitas, nas mãos.

Em uma casa, uma mulher de expressão doce, serena, calma e alegre, com olhos verdes cheios de vida, que pareciam duas esmeraldas com o brilho que emanavam deles, ouvia atentamente as notícias, horrorizada e chocada, com as imagens que passavam na televisão.

Televisão – Houve outro homicídio aqui em Tomoeda, aumentando assim, o número de vítimas para seis. A polícia ainda não conseguiu nenhuma pista para localizar e apanhar este "serial killer", que só ataca mulheres entre os vinte e os quarenta anos, e que têm olhos verdes.

Mulher – Meus Deus, quem é que seria capaz de fazer uma coisa destas?

Voz – Alguém com uma mente insana, talvez.

Continua…

Próximo capítulo: Discussões e bebé

Autora: keria agradecer as minha migas Shiza Yoshimi e Lady Malfoy por m terem ajudado com os fanfics, e as pessoas k leram as minhas fics. Bigada.


	2. Discussões e bebé

Os Olhos Esmeralda

Capítulo II

Discussões e bebé

Anteriormente:

Mulher – Meu Deus, quem é que seria capaz de fazer uma coisa destas?

Voz – Alguém com uma mente insana, talvez.

Capítulo II

Mulher – Ai, que susto Shaoran.

Shaoran – Desculpa Sakura, não te queria assustar.

Sakura – Mas assustaste-me.

Sh – Acalma-te Sakura, estás muito stressada.

S – Estou muito stressada, é? Como é que querias que eu estivesse, se anda um doido varrido aí fora a matar mulheres entre os vinte e os quarenta anos de idade com olhos verdes, ah?

Sh – Sakura, eu já te disse para te acalmares, além disso, eu estou aqui para te proteger.

S – É, eu sei Shaoran. É por isso que eu te amo tanto.

Sh – Eu também te amo muito.

E dão um longo e demorado beijo, apaixonado.

Sh – Então, o que é que o médico disse?

S – Disse que o bebé está muito bem.

Sh – E tu?

S – Que também estou muito bem, mas…

Sh – Mas…

S – Mas eu não me posso esforçar e…

Sh – E quê, Sakura?

S – E enervar.

Sh – Eu não acredito, Sakura Kinomoto Li, tu sabias que não te podias enervar, e…

S – E fui logo enervar-me com aquele maluco.

Sh – Isso mesmo. Não, Sakura, não chores.

S – Não, Shaoran, tu tens toda a razão, eu podia ter prejudicado o nosso filho.

Então, Shaoran abraça a esposa, tentando passar algum conforto.

Sh – Pronto, Sakura, já passou. Eu já não estou chateado, mas agora tens que ir descansar, está bem?

S – Está bem, mas e o jantar?

Sh – Não te preocupes, eu faço.

S – Mas hoje é a minha vez.

Sh – Nem penses, vai descansar

S – Ok, eu vou descansar.

Após ter saído "derrotada" da sala, Sakura dirigiu-se para o quarto, onde ficou a dormir tranquilamente, até começar a ter um sonho um pouco incomum.

Continua…


	3. O Sonho

Os Olhos Esmeralda

Capítulo III

O Sonho

_Anteriormente:_

_Após ter saído "derrotada" da sala, Sakura dirigiu-se para o quarto onde ficou a dormir tranquilamente, até ter um sonho um pouco incomum._

**Capítulo III**

"Está tudo escuro, mas duas luzes verdes aparecem no que aparenta ser o horizonte. Então, as duas luzes verdes iluminam tudo, e uma menina aparentando ter 12 anos aparece. Ela parecia normal, mas bastava ver os olhos verdes dela, que não tinham vida, brilho e alegria, para ver que era cega.

Menina – Mas onde é que será que eu estou? Tenho vindo a sentir esta presença tão boa, desde há uma semana, e desde então tenho tentado encontrá-la, para ver o que é, mas não consigo achá-la.

Voz – Então tu tens poderes.

Men – Quem está ai? E como é que sabes?

Voz – Já que tens poderes, presumo que tenhas vindo à procura das esmeraldas.

Men – Esmeraldas? Mas que esmeraldas? Quem és tu?

Voz – Quem eu sou, não te interessa. A ti só te interessa ir embora daqui para fora, e não mexer nas esmeraldas.

Men – Eu sinto em ti um grande poder maligno, se queres essas tais esmeraldas, terás que passar por mim primeiro.

Voz – Que assim seja…

É iniciada uma batalha mágica. Ambos lutavam com destreza, e embora a rapariga tivesse uma grande sensibilidade, estava em desvantagem, pois o seu adversário era muito mais forte que ela e, por vezes, escondia a sua presença, e atacava-a de surpresa. Mas de repente, as esmeraldas começam a brilhar com mais intensidade, e saiem disparadas em direcção à rapariga.

Men – Mas o que é isto?

Voz – O que é que se está a passar?

Então, sem nenhum dos dois estar à espera, as esmeraldas entram nos olhos da rapariga.

Voz – Mas que raio.

Men – O quê? Mas, mas eu consigo ver! E tu, tu vais pagar pelo que tentaste fazer, tentaste roubar este objecto mágico para proveito próprio.

Voz – Raios, mas como é que as esmeraldas puderam escolhê-la a ela?

Men – Agora, irás ficar preso em uma dimensão paralela, para não puderes fazer mal a ninguém.

Voz – Isto não fica assim, um dia eu voltarei para ficar com as esmeraldas, não perdes pela demora.

Men – Mas quando voltares, eu estarei preparada, pois irei treinar, para desenvolver o poder da estrela que reside em mim.

Voz – O poder da estrela! Os meus parabéns, esse poder é muito raro de se ter, então toma um presente meu.

Men – Um presente? Teu? Não, muito obrigada.

Voz – Oh, mas eu insisto. Quando uma rapariga com o poder da estrela residente nela, com as esmeraldas nos olhos, com o teu sangue, e que seja a tua reencarnação nascer, eu libertar-me-ei da tua dimensão paralela e a seguirei, para que quando eu tenha todos os meus poderes ao máximo, morra pelas minhas mãos."

S – Nãããooo!

Após acordar daquele sonho, e de ter gritado, Sakura ouve o som de loiça a cair, e vê a porta a abrir…

Continua…


	4. Adeus pratos

Os Olhos Esmeralda

Capitulo IV

Adeus Pratos

Anteriormente:

Após acordar daquele sonho, e de ter gritado, Sakura ouve o som de loiça a cair, e vê a porta a abrir…

Capitulo IV

Sh – Sakura, está tudo bem?

S – Sim, Shaoran, está tudo bem.

Sh – Não parece, estás pálida, o que aconteceu?

S – Tive um sonho…

Sh – Uma premonição?

S – Não, o que eu sonhei já aconteceu à muito tempo.

Sh – E porque gritaste?

S – Shaoran, lembras-te do que a menina Mizuki dizia? "Neste mundo não existem coincidências…

Sh - … só o inevitável", sim, o que tem?

S – Os assassinatos e o meu sonho, não podem ser apenas pura coincidência, ambos falavam de olhos verdes.

Sh – Acho que é melhor falares com o Eriol. Pelo menos há uma coisa boa em ter uma reencarnação como amigo.

S – Shaoran, és tão mauzinho. Mas tens razão, é melhor chamarmos o Eriol.

Sh – E os guardiães.

S – Sim. Agora, Shaoran, que barulho foi aquele lá em baixo quando acordei?

Sh – Bem, sabes, eu ia pôr a mesa, quando gritaste, eu não pensei duas vezes, larguei os pretos e vim a correr para ver o que se estava a passar.

S – Shaoran Li, que pratos são os que tu deixaste cair?

Sh – Foram os dois pratos do serviço que a Tomoyo e o Eriol nos ofereceram no casamento.

S – Shaoran…

Sh – Sakura, não te zangues, pensa no bebé, não queres que ele cresça sem um pai, pois não?

S – Não ponhas os Shang na conversa. Isto é entre nós os dois.

Sh – Sakura, foi um acidente, eu estava preocupado contigo e quando gritaste, eu não me importei com mais nada, nem me lembrei que tinha o serviço que a Tomoyo e o Eriol nos deram nas mãos.

S – Oh chave que deténs os poderes da estrela…

Sh – Sakura, o que é que tu vais fazer?

S - … revela-me a natureza do teu verdadeiro poder…

Sh – Sakura, olha o bebé.

S - … pelo poder que me foi acordado, liberta-o agora!

Sh – Uh-oh.

S – Agora, que carta é que eu devo usar?

Sh – Nenhuma.

Ding-Dong…

Sh – Salvo pelo gongo. – disse em pensamento.

Sh – Eu vou ver quem é.

S – Desta vez tiveste sorte.

À entrada…

Sh – Tomoyo? Eriol?

Continua…

Espero k tenham gostado.

Desculpem-m pelo atraso, obrigada por terem esperado, obrigada porlerem, obrigada por m mandarem reviews, e espero k kontinuem a seguir a mniha fic.


	5. O Novíssimo Sistema by Tomoyo

Os Olhos Esmeralda

Capitulo V

O Novíssimo Sistema by Tomoyo

_Anteriormente:_

_À entrada…_

_Sh – Tomoyo? Eriol?_

**Capitulo V**

Tomoyo – Boa-noite Shaoran.

Eriol – Boas-noites, estimado descendente.

Sh – Entrem.

T e E – Obrigado.

Sh – O que é que vos traz por cá?

T – O Eriol disse que poderiam precisar da nossa ajuda.

Sh – Como é que tu…

S – LI! – gritou desde lá de cima. - Quem é que está aí?

Sh – A Tomoyo e o Eriol.

S – Ah, que bom, eu já desço.

E – É impressão minha ou a Sakura está um pouco alterada?

Sh – Não, não é impressão tua.

T – O que é que fizeste desta vez?

Sh – Parti dois pratos.

S – Já lhes disseste de que serviço? – perguntou-lhe lançando-lhe uma mira assassina.

Sh – Sakura, eu já te disse que foi um acidente. – insistiu tentando vencer a teimosia da esposa.

S – Está bem, mas não foi para falarem sobre pratos que vocês vieram aqui, não é?

T – O Eriol quer falar com vocês sobre a magia, e eu quero que experimentes uns novos fatos que eu fiz para ti.

S – Não era preciso teres-te incomodado…

T – Ai Sakura, não foi incómodo nenhum. Vais ficar tão bonita. – declarou com os olhos a brilharem. – E eu vou poder filmar-te.

S, Sh e E – Tomoyo! – disseram caídos feitos estilo anime.

S – Mas Tomoyo, eu estou de barriga, não vou poder usar os teus vestidos.

T – Ah, mas isso não é problema, pois os fatos, que fiz especialmente para ti, possuem um novíssimo sistema, inventado por mim, que faz com que a pessoa que os vista possa ajustá-los à sua cintura.

S – Isso parece ser muito prático.

T – Se é.

A um canto da sala…

Sh – Acho melhor sairmos daqui.

E – Concordo, senão a Tomoyo ainda nos vai fazer vestir os fatos de fantasia que ela faz.

Sh – Sim. – disse imaginando-se com um desses fatos. – Deus me livre.

E – Shaoran, podemos ir para o escritório?

Sh – Sim, claro.

Continua…


End file.
